Speechless
by CRAZYAJ2013
Summary: AJ is sick and tire of Vicky's proof about the AJ Scandal. What's going to happen next? You need to read... R&R please! And if you want me to continue, tell me!


**Speechless**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!**

**A/N: Hey guys! This a AJ Lee-John Cena story! Enjoy and review please!**

**AJ'S POV**

"**I have more proof for the AJ Scandal!" Vicky announced through the microphone.**

**I was getting angrier by the second.**

'**I'm sick of Vicky coming out every week, with more 'proof' about the AJ Scandal!' I thought angrily, as I tapped my foot.**

**My song came on, which is my cue.**

**I angrily walked my way to the ring, people cheering and screaming my name.**

**I grabbed a microphone.**

**I got in the ring, and Vicky who had a huge smirk on her face.**

"**Oh, AJ, you will never grow up will you?" Vicky tauntingly said.**

"**Shut up Vicky." I said back, people cheering in the background. She stared at me.**

"**Are you like a stalker? Why do you want to know everything that's going on in my life?!" I hollered.**

**She glared at me as usual. "Huh? Answer me!" I screamed.**

"**Well everyone, I got even more proof about the AJ Scandal, that will blow your minds. This is a video that just happened yesterday." Vicky explained, as she pointed at the screen, also leaving my question unanswered.**

'**You moron.' I mouthed to Vicky as she smirked back.**

**I then faced my attention to the screen, and crossed my arms.**

**The video started playing.**

"_**Hey, so you know what happened out there, you know about the whole AJ Scandal?" John asked.**_

'**Oh no!' I thought worriedly.**

***Flashback***

"_**Hey AJ, so you know what happened out there, you know about the whole AJ Scandal?" John asked, looking in my eyes.**_

"_**Oh, um, yeah." I said, trying hard not to make eye contact. "Well, you know, I just came here to tell you, that Vicky shouldn't be treated you like this, you don't deserve this. And I think that they should give your job back. you're were born to be a Diva wrestler, AND a General Manager." John said, smiling.**_

_**I couldn't help but looking in his eyes.**_

_**I leaned in and him doing the same.**_

_**Our lips connected.**_

_**I enjoyed that moment, as John wrapped him arms around my waist.**_

"_**Um, excuse me?"**_

_**We quickly separated, and saw a young boy, about the age of 12-13.**_

"_**Oh, sorry." I apologized. The kid walked away, as me and John awkwardly stood there.**_

_***End Of Flashback***_

**I stood there, in the middle of the ring, remembering that day.**

**I remembered about Vicky, and slowly turned to face her.**

"**You sent someone to spy on us?" I asked, sternly.**

"**Oh, I know a guy." Vicky said, and smirked.**

**People started booing.**

"**Cena is wrong, AJ. You're not meant to be GM. You're just a worthless piece of junk, you're a slut, and-" Vicky was interrupted by John Cena's entrance song.**

**John came storming in, with a microphone in his hand.**

**He ran in the ring.**

**I smiled, knowing John will always be there for me.**

"**That's it Vicky. You crossed the line. Nobody, and I mean nobody, calls MY AJ, a slut!" John yelled.**

**Is he defending me?**

**Vicky started laughing and said, "and what are you going to do about it?! John, everyone saw the video!"**

"**Seriously, Vicky?! It was just a kiss!" I stepped up.**

"**Um, AJ?" John asked. I looked up, looking up into his eyes.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Let's say, I kind of want to be more than, um, you know? More than friends?" he answered.**

**Everyone in the crowd cheered, as I stood there, speechless.**

"**Oh, um, psh, uh…." I managed to say. **

"**Would you like to be my girlfriend?" John hopefully asked.**

"**I-I'm speechless…" I managed to say again.**

"**YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" the crowd cheered. An idea popped up in my head.**

"**Does this answer your question?" I asked mischievously.**

**I leaped on him, and began kissing him passionately.**

"**Ok, ok!" Vicky yelled, "done now?!"**

"**Yes." John said. **

**He picked me up and spun me around, and put me back down.**

**I looked at Vicky, who was furious.**

"**Bye-bye, Vicky!" I said and waved.**

"**You win this time AJ, but I'll still win to be General **

**Manager of Raw!" she screamed.**

"**Uh, no you're not." **

**We turned and saw Mr. Micman standing near the entrance.**

"**Vicky, since all the trouble you have caused, including spying on John Cena, and AJ Lee, I have no choice, but to fire you as Managing Supervising." Mr. Micman said.**

"**WHAT?! No, no, no, no!" Vicky screamed, and fell down on her knees. **

**People began cheering, and screaming again.**

**I started laughing, as John held my hand.**

**My entrance song came on, so I started skipping around the ring.**

**Everyone shouting John's and mine name.**

"**Wanna go make out in a hotel room?" John asked me, as I stopped skipping around the ring. I smiled. "Sure!" I answered.**

**We stepped out of the ring. John picked me up, bridal-style, as I squealed.**

**John carried me out of the arena, ignoring the fans screaming and the cameras.**

**What an exciting day this has been.**

**A/N: This chapter is short, sorry. But if you want me to continue, PM me, or just review. K, thanks for reading! And what do you guys think about the "AJ Scandal"? And I'm not sure if that's how you spell Mr. Micman.**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
